Surfactants, or surface active agents, are compounds that lower the surface tension of a liquid, the interfacial tension between two liquids, or the interfacial tension between a liquid and a solid. Most surfactants can be formulated into microemulsions, which are microheterogeneous, thermodynamically stable mixtures of oil, water, and surfactant. Microemulsions are useful in a variety of applications including enhanced oil recovery, as well as various industrial and consumer cleaning formulations. Because of the many uses of microemulsions, there is a need for microemulsions that have extremely low oil-water interfacial tensions.